The present invention relates to user interaction within a programming environment for a computing device, and more specifically, to the prevention of re-executing dangerous commands unintentionally when using a shell history.
Operating system (OS) command line interfaces are usually programs supplied in conjunction with an operating system, for example, UNIX, Linux, or Windows, in which a programmer issues commands to a program in the form of successive lines of text (command lines). The program that implements this text-based interaction is often called a command-line interpreter, command processor, or shell. The shell often includes a history command that allows the programmers to view previous commands entered by the programmer. The programmer has the option to re-execute commands listed in the shell history.